


Self Critique

by penlex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterglow, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry," he croaks. (He made the most wonderful sounds, half human half not; even Shakespeare would have no words to describe them.) "It's, uh. It's been kind of a while."</p><p>Still weak and shaky from the force of the orgasm she just had under him, Jennifer gasps out, "You have nothing to be sorry for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Critique

**Author's Note:**

> I am assuming here that Jennifer knows about werewolves since she was kind of a witness to it in Fireflies. They probably had to explain some stuff.

Derek's hair is scratchy and wet where it rubs against the side of her neck, her bare shoulder. His body is damp too, and his breath as he pants heavily in her ear. Jennifer's dark curls are fanned out on the pillow underneath her, frizzing with the heat and humidity they've made in the room. Derek shifts minutely, his skin sliding along hers in the sweat trapped between them that hasn't had a chance to evaporate yet.

"I'm sorry," he croaks. (He made the most wonderful sounds, half human half not; even Shakespeare would have no words to describe them.) "It's, uh. It's been kind of a while."

Still weak and shaky from the force of the orgasm she just had under him, Jennifer gasps out, "You have nothing to be sorry for," and maybe giggles a little bit. It's been kind of a while for her too, and even longer since it's been so good.

Derek nibbles his way up her neck, along her jaw, until he can coyly pinch her bottom lip between his canines, which are entrancingly long and sharp even fully human. He leans over her on his elbows, the muscles of his arms visibly working with only skin and no fat at all to hide them from view.

"I do have to be sorry," he insists, his voice still hoarse. Jennifer doesn't know how long that will last, given his healing factor, but she'll savor the raspy purr of it until it's gone. She leans up and licks the cleft of his chin, then collapses bonelessly back onto the pillow, still breathless and endorphin-buzzed.

"Why?" she asks. She'd be incredulous if she had the energy for it.

Derek grins crookedly, showing his teeth, and his eyes glow in the low light like a glass of fine wine by a candle. A bead of sweat slides down the slope of his nose and drops onto Jennifer's cheek.

"Because I can do better," and he ducks back down and proves it.

**Author's Note:**

> look me up on [tumblr](http://redblooded-disadvantage.tumblr.com/) for stale meta n fresh memes


End file.
